


Tale as old as time

by Melchan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Nex Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melchan/pseuds/Melchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"E' sempre la solita storia. Lui ama lei, che ama l'altro. E l'altro è quasi sempre il tuo migliore amico."<br/>Invertendo l'ordine degli addendi il risultato non cambia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La storia più vecchia del mondo

È la storia più vecchia del mondo. Lui ama lei, che ama l’altro. E l’altro è quasi sempre il tuo migliore amico.

(Notte prima degli esami)

 

Rose aveva sonno, quel sonno che la faceva sentire come se già stesse sognando e il parco fosse solo una proiezione mentale di quello che vedeva dalle finestre del castello per la maggior parte dell’anno.

“Rose, fammi copiare.”

Non si premurò nemmeno di aprire gli occhi, e rispose al vento che gli portava la voce di Scorpius con lo stesso tono che avrebbe usato nella realtà.

“Potrei alzarmi e nascondermi il quaderno sotto la testa per non fartelo prendere dopo che mi sarò addormentata, ma per farlo dovrei alzarmi. Fai quello che ti pare, stupido.”

 

Una specie di grugnito l’avvertì che era arrivata la seconda e ultima persona in grado di tenerla sveglia in un momento simile, quando l’odore dell’erba le stava già pungendo il cervello abbastanza forte da convincerla che non si sarebbe mai più alzata da lì.

“Ti si vedono le mutandine” le fece notare Albus preoccupato.

“Non ho intenzione di muovermi per abbassare la gonna.”

Prima che suo cugino replicasse Rose sentì una specie di “tsk”, di quelli che riuscivano così bene solo ai doppiatori di cartoni animati babbani (erano una delle passioni segrete di Albus, quindi anche lei se ne era sorbiti una quantità traumatica), e poi lo sfregare della stoffa sulle cosce.

Albus sospirò e si buttò accanto a lei, mentre Scorpius lasciava la sua gonna per allungarsi a prendere il quaderno di Storia della Magia.

“Dobbiamo anche finire Pozioni.” Continuò Albus, col tono di quando non ci credeva nemmeno lui.

“Incolpa Eagle e vedrai che non succede nulla.”

“Un giorno o l’altro Lumacorno smetterà di dargliele tutte vinte.” Protestò Albus, che sembrava sul punto di cominciare la solita tiritera su come anche il vaso di Lumacorno avrebbe finito per traboccare e inondarli con una pericolosissima cascata di punizioni e punti tolti alle Case.

O come lo avrebbe fatto quello della vicepreside, non appena avesse scoperto che continuavano a ignorare i compiti di Pozioni anche dopo essere convocati e strigliati (un incontro davvero profondo, il cui culmine era stato un seccatissimo “piantatela”).

“Non credo che lo farà mai.” rispose Rose, continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi “Stancarsi, intendo. È ancora preoccupato per la storia di non averlo considerato per un anno intero prima di arrendersi all’evidenza.” Sorrise all’erba sotto la sua bocca.

“Solo perché…” cominciò Albus.

“Vi ricordo che sono qui davanti e sento quello che dite.” Li interruppe Scorpius, che a giudicare dal rumore di carta grattata si era messo a ricopiare i suoi appunti di buona lena già da un po’. Rose era convinta che provasse il suo tono annoiato la sera prima di andare a dormire, per essere sicuro di avere sempre l’intonazione giusta.

Lei fece quel verso strano a metà tra uno sbuffo e un ghigno rumoroso che invece le veniva d’istinto.

“Come dimenticarlo, magico Scorpius Malfoy? Sento sguardi di grifondoro rancorose che decidono se lanciarmi o no il malocchio e prendersi una punizione collettiva da quando mi hai sistemato la gonna”.

Albus rise dietro un colpo di tosse.

“Esageri sempre.” Rispose il diretto interessato.

“No che non lo faccio. Al, cosa ti hanno detto le vostre amiche quando gli hai chiesto se avevano visto la mia cravatta?”

“Non sono nostre amiche.” Ribatté lui, calcando bene l’ultima parola.“Comunque hanno detto che potevi recuperarla con un Accio, visto quanto sei dotata.” aggiunse infine, prima di lasciarle cadere la cravattina nera sui capelli spettinati.

Rose continuò a sorridere da dietro gli occhi chiusi.

“Solo?”

Albus borbottò qualcosa che la fece ridere più forte.

 

“Riguardo a Lumacorno, allora anche stasera gli diamo buca?” La voce strascicata di Scorpius li interruppe di nuovo, senza che il rumore della piuma che grattava sulla pergamena s’interrompesse.

“Penso che sarebbe educato andarci.” Rispose Albus senza entusiasmo. Rose respirava nel segreto delle sue braccia incrociate. Adesso se non andava errata, e a suo legittimassimo parere non lo faceva quasi mai, Albus si era messo a strappare fili d’erba aspettando i loro dinieghi.

“Gli abbiamo già dato buca due volte in un mese. Sarebbe carino farci vedere, ogni tanto.” Aggiunse mogio, cogliendola di sorpresa. Probabilmente temeva veramente che Lumacorno ci rimanesse male. Beh, una volta ogni tanto anche Rose poteva permettersi di sbagliare; quantomeno non era ancora ascesa al grado di Dio onnisciente. Doveva lavorarci su.

“Non vedo perché dare soddisfazione a un tipo simile.” Gli rispose. Poi sentì un tonfo attutito sull’erba, e di nuovo la voce di Scorpius.

“La prossima volta che mio padre mi fa notare come sia tipico per la sua nobile Casa capire sempre come sfruttare le situazioni a proprio vantaggio, gli riferisco la tua risposta.”

La cosa grave era che conoscendolo l’avrebbe fatto davvero.

Rose riuscì a sentire il tono esitante di Albus prima che lui aprisse bocca. “Non penso che sia una buona idea.” Disse pochi momenti dopo, con tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace.

“Altresì detto”, tradusse lei “Eagle, amico mio adorato, perché vuoi litigare con il tuo rispettabilissimo padre?”

“Mi limito a esporgli le cose come sono.”

 

Rose si girò a pancia in su, senza sollevare le palpebre di un millimetro.

“Ve l’ho ripetuto non so quante volte, quel maledetto Cappello ha scelto dove assegnarmi sulla base del non avere la più pallida idea di quale fosse la cosa migliore. Quindi non sono un campione attendibile per niente di quello che dico, Eagle.”

Come facesse a formulare frasi così complicate mentre cercava allo stesso tempo di dormire era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai svelato a nessuno di loro.

Scorpius tacque. Era irritato come ogni volta che veniva fuori l’argomento, apparentemente disinteressato al fatto che lo aveva tirato fuori lui, e Albus le si accoccolò più vicino, come se temesse che Rose al quarto anno soffrisse ancora all’idea di essere stata assegnata alla propria Casa.

Di nuovo, la cosa grave era che conoscendolo lo temeva davvero.

“È una Casa comoda, quante volte ve l’ho detto? Sarei stata antipatica alle Grifondoro comunque, invece qui nessuno mi stressa perché sono troppo occupati a leccare piedi e malignare a caso. Se l’avessi saputo subito non avrei fatto tante storie, all’inizio.”

In effetti uno dei pochissimi rimpianti di Rose Weasley, se non l’unico, era il mese di piagnistei che si era fatta al primo anno dopo essere stata assegnata a Serpeverde.

Il fatto che fosse stata accolta a braccia aperte da tutti gli studenti della sua Casa dotati di un cervello non aveva minimamente scalfito la disperazione, forse perché già allora si era accorta delle pupille a forma della P di Prestigio scolpite nei loro occhietti vispi e avidi. In effetti per non rendersene conto avrebbe dovuto essere molto, molto stupida. O Albus.

E per rendersi conto che aveva fatto il terno al lotto magico, le era bastato il tempo di smettere di evitare suo cugino.

Ovvero il tempo di farsi bloccare sulle scale da Scorpius Malfoy.

 

“Weasley, devo parlarti un momento.”

Si era sentita chiamare per cognome da una voce che non conosceva, e questo non era il modo migliore per metterla di umore collaborativo. Alzare gli occhi dai gradini era stato uno sforzo tremendo, e quando ci era riuscita aveva pensato che non ne era valsa la pena.

Parkinson aveva risposto per lei, e consigliato al suo lontanissimo cugino di millesimo grado di levarsi dai piedi.

“Nemmeno ti conosco, perciò scusami…” aveva aggiunto lei un momento dopo, vedendo che Malfoy non sembrava intenzionato a spostarsi dal mezzo delle scale.

Poi aveva fatto per scansarlo e proseguire, seguita dalla sua scorta personale e prodiga di bisbigli offensivi, pronunciati abbastanza forte da farsi sentire da quel montato di Malfoy.

“Si tratta di tuo cugino.”

Lei si era fermata prima di accorgersi di quello che il suo corpo stava facendo. Era un colpo basso, e qualcosa di impreciso nella sua voce la rese certa che lui lo sapeva.

“Oltre che stupido sei anche sordo? Weasley non vuole parlare con te, perciò…”

“William, aspetta un momento.”

Il ragazzino aveva fatto per replicare, ma poi Rose lo aveva fissato senza dire niente e le era sembrato che quella grossa P gli luccicasse negli occhi, ricordandogli che non era una cosa furba contrariare l’adorata figlia dell’amichetto del cuore/fratello di fatto del Salvatore del Mondo Magico.

Avevano tutti undici anni, e le teste così piene di ammonizioni da ritrovarsi il cervello clonato per tre quarti da quello dei propri padri.

Scese qualche gradino a fianco del ragazzino biondo, stando attenta a camminare piano (vuoi mai che diventasse ancora più visibile), ed evitò di guardare in faccia lui o qualsiasi paia d’occhi che le stesse bruciando la nuca come un fiotto di Lumus troppo potente. Negli ultimi mesi aveva scoperto che spesso il pavimento è quanto di più interessante, e salvifico, possa mai esistere. Cieli, lavagne, piatti d’oro: niente era indifferente e caro quanto lui. Avrebbe potuto diventare una piastrellista, un giorno non così lontano.

Si fermarono a un paio gradini dal pavimento dell’Ingresso, e a quel punto Rose si azzardò ad alzare di nuovo lo sguardo e impiegare una minuscola parte della sua mente cosciente su quello che stava succedendo.

“Allora, mio cugino cosa?”

Guardò Scorpius massaggiarsi gli occhi con indice e pollice. Per essere un ragazzo, aveva delle dita davvero sottili. Le venne da chiedersi se avesse mai impugnato qualcosa di ruvido come un manico di scopa (che sciocca, anche fosse sarebbero stati levigati come tutti i manici di lusso).

La sua voce strascicata. La stessa che suo padre derideva sempre quando parlava di Draco Malfoy: le parve un ammonimento, un altro, e per un momento provò una fitta d’odio potente come non le era mai capitato. Non pensava che il rancore potesse mozzare il respiro, ma guardando quello che avrebbe dovuto essere al suo posto, con un fazzoletto rosso che sporgeva appena da una delle tasche della divisa, sentì di odiarlo tanto da volerlo ferire in un modo violento e irrazionale che non aveva nulla a che fare con la magia.

Scorpius non sembrò accorgersi di niente di tutto questo.

“Lui non sa che sono qui, anche se penso che lo scoprirà prima che finisca questa frase. Ho cercato di trovare un luogo e un momento tranquillo per parlarti, ma è praticamente impossibile incontrarti da sola.”

Rose annuì. “E quindi?”

“Quindi”, riprese lui, guardandola come se trovasse l’aria dietro di lei più interessante della sua faccia, “volevo solo chiederti di smetterla con questa sottospecie di voto del silenzio familiare. Non sono affari miei e la cosa non mi riguarda, ma Potter non fa che attaccare bottone a tutti i Serpeverde che incontra per chiedere di te. Adesso ha cominciato a passare mezzo galeone al giorno a uno del secondo anno per sapere di che umore sei, e a questo punto direi che si è oltrepassata la soglia del ridicolo.”

Rose si morse forte il labbro inferiore, cercando di ignorare il rossore che le stava invadendo la faccia per la vergogna. Non aveva problemi a immaginare più di una sua compagna disposta a prendere soldi da Albus per riferirgli se la notte piangeva contro il cuscino oppure cominciava a farsi degli amici.

Poi, nel bel mezzo delle sue elucubrazioni sulla piaga zuppa di pus che era diventata la sua vita, fece l’errore di guardare di nuovo in faccia quel ragazzo bellissimo e annoiato, che le parlava tenendo le mani nelle tasche cucite ad arte della divisa e gli occhi grigi puntati da qualche parte che poteva essere ovunque, ma di certo non la sua patetica figura ingobbita.

Si sforzò di ingoiare la bile che sentì salirle in gola.

 

“È molto carino che ti preoccupi per mio cugino.” Sputò fuori “Puoi dirgli che va tutto bene, sono solo molto presa dalle lezioni. Tutto qui. Adesso scusa, sta per suonare…”

Prima ancora di fare un passo si sentì patetica, ma così patetica come ancora non le era capitato dall’inizio di quell’inferno che tutti le avevano sempre raccontato e promesso che sarebbe stato una specie di sogno avventuroso e favolistico chiamato Hogwarts.

Sua madre le aveva sempre detto che sarebbe andata bene qualunque Casa, ma lei sapeva che non era vero. Era una di quelle cose che si raccontano ai propri figli, ma che arrivati alla resa dei conti non devono accadere.

Passava il tempo con gente che nel migliore dei casi era interessata a raccontare a mamma e papà come fosse riuscita a farsela amica, studiava in Sala Grande perché i colori della propria Sala Comune le facevano venire il mal di pancia. Non parlava con Albus da due settimane perché si vergognava e non voleva che lui la vedesse in quello stato.

Sentì le lacrime pizzicarle gli occhi e pregò Merlino e tutti i grandi maghi di questo mondo di non mettersi a frignare in mezzo al corridoio davanti a tutti, e a Malfoy. Fino a quel momento pensava di essere arrivata a raschiare il fondo di tutti i fondi, ma si sbagliava, proprio come si era sbagliata nell’andare verso il Cappello Parlante pensando che in fondo non poteva davvero essere assegnata a qualcosa di diverso da Grifondoro; andiamo, sarebbe stato troppo assurdo. Certe cose non succedono davvero.

Aveva passato gli ultimi dieci anni della sua vita a sentirsi ripetere che era proprio come sua madre, non poteva che accadere che Serpeverde. 

“Vieni.”

Malfoy le aveva preso un polso, con delicatezza, ma abbastanza deciso da non darle l’illusione di avere scelta.

Rose si lasciò tirare per corridoi e scale che non riconosceva, seguendo uno strano vento biondo e grigio. Non vide Parkinson e le altre due ragazzine che erano con lei, e pensò solo a non inciampare nella tunica di Scorpius che le svolazzava sui piedi.

“Dove stiamo andando?” gli chiese dopo un bel po’, cercando di tenere ferma la voce.

Scorpius non le rispose, e disse solo: “Sic est, sic semper erit” davanti a una macchia sfocata sulla parete, che con molta immaginazione poteva essere un quadro nascosto dal velo delle sue lacrime. Si asciugò la faccia un momento prima di vederlo infilare la testa nel buco della parete e chiedere a qualcuno di chiamargli Albus.

Rose si era appena resa conto di essersi lasciata trascinare all’incontro che temeva di più da quando era lì. Avrebbe dovuto arrivarci, ma al momento non era nello stato mentale per fare collegamenti diversi da “è giorno. Non voglio alzarmi”.

Scorpius non commentò quando Al scavalcò goffamente la cornice del ritratto e corse ad abbracciarla.

 

A quel punto Rose Weasley, l’undicenne Serpeverde Rose Weasley, scoppiò a piangere come la stupida mocciosa che era.

Rimase abbracciata a suo cugino davanti allo sguardo impassibile di Scorpius Malfoy, che nel frattempo si era premurato di chiudere il quadro e trascinare in fondo al corridoio deserto Albus, e quindi lei per inerzia.

“Rose, non ce la facevo più, era…”

Mentre continuava a ripetere una litania interrotta di scuse per una tale somma di cose che se gli avessero chiesto di enumerarle non sarebbe stata capace di farlo, Rose pensò che forse non era andato tutto in malora. Non ancora. Non proprio.

 

“Comunque sia” riprese, finalmente con gli occhi aperti buttati verso il cielo senza nuvole “potrebbe essere divertente, questa cosa di Lumacorno.”

Scorpius la guardò, e anche senza vederlo Rose sentì la scintilla di quando era curioso che luccicava nelle nuvole scure che aveva al posto degli occhi. “A cosa stai pensando?”

Albus sbatté qualcosa, probabilmente una mano sulla sua stessa faccia, e aggiunse che non era sicuro di volerlo sapere.

“Potremmo convincere Lumacorno a portarci fuori sabato.”

Non le servivano occhi nemmeno per sapere che Albus stava storcendo il naso. “Manca solo una settimana all’uscita regolare.” Disse, infatti.“E poi non credo che sia persuasibile, su un argomento del genere…”

“Invece potrebbe funzionare.” Lo interruppe Scorpius “E a me piacerebbe uscire. Basta che Rose sia gentile con lui e tu parli di quanto piaccia Hogsmeade a tuo padre.”

Rose si rimise carponi giusto in tempo per vedere Albus guardarlo fisso, e rendersi conto troppo tardi che Scorpius aveva capito cosa stava pensando. Aprì la bocca per rimediare in un qualsiasi modo umanamente e non conosciuto, ma Rose lo precedette sbuffando col suo miglior tono da attrice consumata.

“Sì, sì, Scorpius lo sa che non intendevi pensare o mio dio ragioni proprio come un serpeverde quando vuoi e volevi solo dire che è un genio e lo adori a livelli masochistici e blablabla. Adesso il momento drama è concluso e possiamo decidere come organizzarci per stasera.“

Albus, che era diventato dello stesso colore della bandiera cinese dopo la storia dell’adorare, balbettò qualcosa d’incomprensibile e poi si zittì, rannicchiandosi su se stesso in quella specie di bozzolo che nel suo speciale e malato linguaggio corporeo significava “sto per piangere perché sicuramente Scorpius ora mi odia”.

Rose non si diede nemmeno la pena di ricominciare a parlare, e guardò Scorpius che si alzava senza dire una parola, dritto come una statua che è ferma in quella posizione da milioni di anni, srotolava la sciarpa dai libri intorno ai quali l’aveva avvoltolata prima di gettarli come massi per terra e avanzava fino ad Albus. Cercò di non concentrarsi sul suo crampo alla pancia mentre lo guardava avvolgergliela intorno al collo magrissimo, perché “hai la pelle d’oca stupido, copriti o stasera hai di nuovo la febbre”, prima di sedersi dietro di lui e piegare le gambe a v contro le sue.

“Sei ghiacciato.” Aggiunse poi, e gli soffiò sulla frangia dall’alto dei suoi cinque centimetri di differenza, solo per infastidirlo.

Rose avvertì quella cosa odiosa che le viveva nel petto e pungeva forte stritolarle le interiora.

Si trattenne dal dire qualcosa come “chiaramente sono di troppo” solo perché sentiva la bocca asciutta come un deserto, e fece per alzarsi, pronta a inventare una bugia idiota qualsiasi per allontanarsi dai suoi migliori amici che tubavano come bellissimi piccioncini.

Era a metà strada, con le gambe piegate e pronte ad alzarsi, quando due mani la strattonarono.

Una forte come può esserlo il becco di un uccellino che sta morendo di fame e si vede offrire la briciola di pane più grande che abbia mai visto, l’altra forte e basta, come quella di chi tiene fermo l’universo.

 

“Non sono mica una mocciosa bisognosa d’affetto, sapete?” sbuffò, senza nemmeno fingere di resistere mentre veniva trascinata sull’erba umida e fredda.

Appoggiò la testa su una gamba di Albus, e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi quando sentì le dita di Scorpius arrotolare uno dei suoi ricci scomposti intorno a un dito.

In effetti, ai preparativi potevano pensarci dopo.


	2. Silly love songs

Scorpius dimostrava un’età imbarazzante. Rose guardò il suo completo scuro, i capelli pettinati all’indietro e la mascella fine e granitica nella sua serietà.

“Sei pronta?” le chiese Albus, dando una tiratina al suo cravattino nero. Rose annuì e gli disse di lasciare in pace quel povero pezzo di stoffa, se non voleva strapparlo prima di arrivare ai quartieri di Lumacorno.

Lui rispose incupendosi (più del solito, cioè), e mentre Scorpius li seguiva come se facesse la guardia, strisciò i piedi per seguirla lungo il corridoio illuminato da fiaccole che lo facevano sembrare la sala d’attesa per lo studio di Satana.

Rose sentiva il nervosismo crepitargli attorno come piccole scosse di energia elettrica. 

“Calmati”.

“Non sono agitato.” Mentì lui “Solo che come ben sapete odio questo piano.” Okay, era ancora arrabbiato. Nel caso avessero potuto commettere l’imperdonabile errore di dubitarne.

Parlare con Lumacorno non gli era mai piaciuto, e secondo lui la cosa giusta sarebbe stata lasciare che ci pensasse Scorpius. Col particolare che le parole “papà sarebbe così felice di saperlo”, dove papà era Harry Potter, avrebbero persuaso Lumacorno a permettere un’infrazione abbastanza spinosa con molta più facilità di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Adesso bastava che se ne convincesse anche lui.

La verità era che Albus non era abituato a non fare niente che non volesse, o anche solo non gli andasse.

Era sempre stato il cocco di papà, cosa che gli aveva evitato un’infanzia infelice, ma un fratello con la tempra di James e una madre abituata a sei fratelli maggiori lo avevano abituato alla sopportazione, su questo non c’era dubbio.

Gli anni di allenamento al fastidio si erano disgregati, ridotti in polvere e brandelli adatti al cassonetto appena arrivati a Hogwarts.  
Rose non c’era, quando Albus e Scorpius erano diventati amici. Era persa nei meandri della sua mente depressa, e aveva ripreso contatto con la loro realtà quando aveva incontrato Scorpius Malfoy sulle scale. Del prima, sapeva solo stralci e aneddoti provenienti dalle bocche degli interessati e da quelle dei pochissimi altri Grifondoro con cui aveva rapporti, parenti compresi.

Fatto sta che Scorpius aveva fatto a pezzi con tenacia invidiabile tutta la capacità di sopportazione di suo cugino. Lo aveva viziato fino al vomito, in poche parole.

Aveva preso ogni briciolo di male che poteva essere rivolto ad Albus e lo aveva polverizzato. Aveva tenuto lontani i pettegoli e le malelingue, che a Grifondoro erano molto meno attenti alle apparenze e molto più disponibili alle cattiverie faccia a faccia, e affatturato abbastanza bulli da mettere paura quantomeno a quelli del proprio anno e del secondo. Dopo il Natale del primo anno, a nessuno studente di Hogwarts sarebbe passato per la testa di andare a infastidire Malfoy e il suo amichetto del cuore.

Rose non sapeva che cosa gli fosse preso quando aveva conosciuto il suo cugino preferito, ma era dell’opinione che qualcosa che porta un quattordicenne a fare quello che aveva fatto Scorpius non fosse da sottovalutare.

Rose non aveva avuto bisogno di un angelo custode, passate le prime tragiche due settimane, visto che grazie alla famosa P nessuno della sua Casa aveva seriamente provato a sfotterla o infastidirla. A dirle cattiverie nei corridoi erano tuttora solo le Grifondoro del suo anno. Stavano attente a farlo lontane da Scorpius, mentre avevano meno problemi a lasciarsi sentire da Albus, che scatenava la stessa tema di un cucciolo di koala e aveva l’acrimonia di un cucchiaio di Nutella. Il dubbio che riferisse comunque commenti e amenità a lei e Scorpius doveva averle sfiorate, ma vedendo l’assenza di serie ripercussioni non si erano fatte problemi a continuare.

Rose aveva maturato con gli anni la convinzione, no, la certezza che il loro comportamento non fosse dovuto alla pura e onorevole indifferenza nei confronti del prestigio che esserle amiche, o quantomeno non ostili, avrebbe potuto procurar loro.

Era una visione quasi piacevole della realtà, delle coraggiose ragazzacce sfrontate con cui avrebbe anche potuto fare amicizia, ma tristemente improbabile.

Secondo lei la realtà era molto meno affascinante: troppo stupide per preoccuparsi delle conseguenze, le bruciava dentro il non essere riuscite a entrare nelle grazie del tranquillo Albus Severus Potter e l’essere ignorate da Scorpius Malfoy. James come Mr. Popolarità amico di tutti faceva per dieci, certo, ma questo mitigava solo uno smacco che nessuno si aspettava.

Rose avrebbe sempre potuto sbagliarsi, ma meno una cosa accade tanto più si fa fatica a crederci.

Fatto sta che a forza di strada spianata ora Albus le camminava accanto mogio mogio. Cercò di immaginarlo con la barba, per curiosità, e non ci riuscì. L’espressione ingrugnata peggiorava la sua situazione, ma anche a cose normali pareva un dodicenne piccolino, delicato e con un viso adorabile e sempre un po’ triste.

\- Ti ricordi come attaccare il discorso? – gli chiese, per liberarsi da elucubrazioni più o meno deprimenti.

\- Me lo ricordo per forza, con tutte le volte che l’ho ripetuto. – sbottò in risposta. Erano poche battute da recitare a memoria, ma da come ne parlava Albus sembrava che avesse dovuto imparare tutte le battute dell’Otello in un pomeriggio. Non aveva paura, ma era nervoso.

La paura era una cosa diversa, che da quando frequentavano Hogwarts Rose aveva visto in faccia ad Albus molto di rado.

I loro piani comprendevano sempre una buona dose di rischio, ma a correrlo di solito era Scorpius, e lei si prendeva gli avanzi. Non che Albus non partecipasse in prima persona o facesse sempre il palo. Solo, Scorpius faceva sempre in modo di essere insieme a lui nei momenti rischiosi. E avere paura con Scoprius vicino, era molto, molto difficile.

Faceva in modo di essere anche con Rose, certo, ma c’era la differenza che di lei e della sua furbizia si fidava: di quella di Albus, invece, no.

Scorpius era un ragazzo estremamente intelligente. Aveva accennato al fatto che il Cappello gli avesse parlato anche di Corvonero, durante lo smistamento, ma a Rose era sembrata un’ovvietà, non una conferma. Lui per certi versi le ricordava sua madre.

Non c’era nient’altro che li accomunasse, ma il modo freddo di ragionare, la mente agile e sempre un passo o un campo da Quidditch più in là del suo interlocutore, era la stessa.

Anche lei era molto intelligente, altrimenti non avrebbe avuto ragione così spesso, ma Scorpius aveva una cosa diversa, quella che fa la differenza tra un forte acume e qualcosa di molto vicino al genio.

Li interruppe prima che Rose cominciasse a rispondere male al suo cugino.

\- Sorridi mentre parli di tuo padre. – disse – Se vedi che ti da corda aggiungi che ti ha scritto di voler passare dal villaggio questo o il prossimo weekend. –

Albus annuì, le sopracciglia sempre aggrottate, stavolta per la ritrovata determinazione. – Okay. – rispose, serio come se fosse stato messo al corrente di un nuovo particolare di importanza stratosferica.

A Rose venne voglia di chiedergli se la sera si faceva anche cantare la ninnananna, da Scorpius. Decise che avrebbe dovuto chiedere a suo fratello, e sorrise senza accorgersene.

Guardandoli camminare, uno serissimo e l’altro con la sua espressione da sono-figo-e-niente-mi-tange, Rose trovò ancora più ironica del solito la certezza che Albus non avesse idea della portata dell’opera di bonificazione da pericoli, cattiverie, scherzi idioti che Scorpius aveva compiuto per, e intorno, a lui.

Era partito zuppo di preoccupazioni per lo Smistamento, poi si era visto assegnare a Grifondoro, e aveva trovato Scorpius.

Scorpius.

Uno che era diventato il suo amico del cuore nell’arco di un mese, che gli si sedeva accanto all’ora di pranzo dopo nemmeno una settimana dall’inizio delle lezioni, e aveva risolto l’ultimo grosso problema di Albus e della sua vita scolastica, quello chiamato Rose.

Un ragazzo che tutta la sua allargatissima famiglia conosceva di nome e con cui nessuno aveva mai parlato nemmeno per sbaglio, e si era rivelato la botta di fortuna più grande della sua vita.

Albus sembrava convinto che per una sorta di miracolo a Hogwarts la vita avesse cominciato a girare dalla sua parte, dopo avergli dato una famiglia incredibile e un fratello tremendo: Scorpius faceva semplicemente parte dei grandi doni della sorte.

Rose avrebbe scommesso praticamente tutto sul fatto che Al avesse mai anche solo pensato che a far andare le cose sempre per il verso giusto fosse stato proprio quel dono biondo e grifondoro.

Vedeva i binari lindi e puliti della propria vita scolastica, ma non Scorpius che li ripuliva volandoci sopra in sella alla sua scopa sempre un secondo prima che lui inciampasse su un sassolino bastardo.

 

-*-

 

Quando arrivarono davanti alla porta degli appartamenti di Lumacorno, Rose sentì Albus fare un sospiro profondo per calmarsi. D’istinto gli prese la mano e diede una strizzatina. Albus ricambiò subito.

Lo facevano da quando erano piccoli e volevano farsi coraggio tra loro.

“Pensa a Mielandia.” Gli bisbigliò, senza dubitare nemmeno per un secondo che Scorpius sentisse tutto quello che dicevano “La Burrobirra. Andremo dove ci pare.”

Al sorrise. Ci stava pensando.

“Ragazzi!”

Lumacorno spalancò la porta e mise subito le braccia grassocce sulle spalle di Albus e Scorpius. Al sprofondò un poco sotto la pressione del suo braccio; Scorpius si sforzò di restare immobile, come se non sentisse niente. A Rose venne da ridere vedendo quanto teneva le spalle rigide per resistere, dritto come un fuso alla sua sinistra.

Lumacorno, felice come una Pasqua, la osservò con lo sguardo benevolo di un vecchio zio.

“Signorina Weasley, è un incanto! I suoi due cavalieri dovranno stare attenti, o stasera farà strage di cuori”.

Rose fece il suo speciale sorriso-da-brava-ragazza, si passò un ciuffetto di capelli dietro un orecchio e disse che avrebbe tenuto gli occhi aperti lei per prima.

Lumacorno rise ancora, e li fece entrare.

Si potevano dire molte cose di lui, pensò Rose, ma non che fosse un cattivo organizzatore. C’erano dozzine di dolci adagiati su tovaglie colorate, succhi di frutta che riposavano nelle caraffe di vetro trasparente e scintillante, e centinaia di piccole luci che illuminavano la stanza a giorno come piccoli fuochi.  
Lumacorno aveva lasciato un angolo per permettere di ballare, vicino alle finestre della saletta, e un giradischi che sembrava nuovo stava già diffondendo una musica allegra che Rose non conosceva.

Non erano i primi: un paio di Corvonero dell’ultimo anno sedeva già sui divanetti vicini al camino, una coppia si teneva per mano con aria un po’ ingessata vicino alla finestra più grande e Parkinson (che era e rimaneva uno dei più portati nozionisti di Hogwarts) la salutò festante dal tavolo del buffet.  
Rose gli rispose con un sorriso minuscolo, sussurrò ad Al “Datti da fare” e prima che lui la guardasse male si voltò per raggiungere William. Immaginava che le avrebbe chiesto un ballo, e avrebbe anche potuto farlo contento.

Si rifiutava di ammettere che gli importasse qualcosa di uno qualsiasi dei suoi compagni di Casa, ma la scomoda verità era che un angolo demente del suo cervello tendeva a rallegrarsi quando parlava con William. Rose sapeva che succedeva solo perché era stato il primo compagno a essere carino con lei, P o non P, ma questo non le impediva di provare un sentimento non richiesto nei suoi confronti. Sarebbe stato tutto più semplice, se Parkinson non avesse avuto la fastidiosa caratteristica di essere un ottimo attore.  
Così bravo che a volte Rose vacillava davanti al suo viso, perché le sembrava di vedere dell’orribile, impossibile e non previsto affetto sincero, nei suoi occhioni neri come la morte. E Rose non ammetteva che qualcosa la facesse vacillare.

Stava andando verso di lui, che aveva già cominciato a versare un secondo bicchiere di succo di zucca con entusiasmo che a chiunque fosse stato un po’ più ingenuo sarebbe sembrato sincero, quando sentì Scorpius tirarle una mano.

Si voltò a guardarlo, e lui la strinse più forte. Si lasciò portare verso la zona di parquet dove la coppia aveva già cominciato a dondolarsi a tempo.

Rose alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Lo fece perché era più facile ingoiare quello che le era rimasto impigliato in gola, così.

Mentre lui le appoggiava una mano sul fianco e faceva il primo passo non disse niente.

Riaprì bocca solo dopo un paio di minuti buoni. “E questa?” gli chiese, sorridendo.

“Penso tu preferisca ballare con me che con il tuo spasimante preferito.” Rispose lui, serio come solo Scorpius Malfoy sapeva essere mentre parlava per scherzo.

“Non lo so”, Rose increspò le labbra come se stesse riflettendo “non è che come al solito sei troppo sicuro di te?”

“Non ce n’è bisogno.” Rispose Scorpius, e la fece girare in una piroetta perfetta.

Rose rise, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere il rumore. Non era la prima volta che ballavano insieme, era già successo anche a un’altra festa di Lumacorno. Si sentiva a suo agio, e una delle molteplici qualità di Scorpius era saper ballare qualsiasi tipo di ballo di società.

Girandosi vide Lumacorno e Albus, che li guardava dal suo fianco con aria stanca, e fece un sorriso a tutti e due.

Ballare con Scorpius la metteva sempre di umore stupidamente allegro. Le piaceva ballare con un bravo ballerino, ecco.

Pensò che al primo anno sarebbe morta d’imbarazzo, ma da quando aveva deciso che sembrare una stronzetta era più divertente che piangere e chiedersi sempre cosa avrebbero pensato tutti gli altri, aveva scoperto che fare cose imbarazzanti poteva essere assurdamente piacevole.

 

Quando la canzone finì Scorpius disse di aver sete, e si diresse subito verso Al. Non le lasciò mai la mano.

Lumacorno fece un sorriso ancora più largo dei precedenti.

“Signorina Weasley, che dire? Siete degli splendidi ballerini! Signor Malfoy, per caso prende lezioni?” Scorpius guardò il vecchio professore come se fosse la domanda più insignificante sulla faccia della Terra e rispose “Sì, mia madre ci ha sempre tenuto.”

Lumacorno annuì con aria saputa: “Non mi stupisce. La signorina Asteria ha sempre avuto un portamento elegantissimo, è splendido che abbia voluto cercare di trasmetterne la bellezza anche a suo figlio.”

“Mh, è vero. Comunque ho parlato con il professore.” Attaccò Albus, guardando l’uomo di sbieco con uno sguardo che diceva “parli di argomenti che non piacciono al mio amico e ce l’ho a morte con te”. Poi storse un po’ il naso e continuò: “Ha detto che potrebbe organizzare qualcosa per Hogsmeade già sabato pomeriggio, sapete?”

Lumacorno fece uno sguardo sornione e annuì. Rose guardò il volto funereo di Albus e si chiese quanto quell’uomo fosse accecato dalle sue personali idee su di lui, per non avvertire il tono che gli aveva preso la voce: sembrava un bambino pessimo a raccontare balle che ne dice una. E il bello era che si stava impegnando, Rose non ne dubitava. Albus poteva essere viziato, ma non avrebbe mai preso la sua parte in uno dei loro piani con leggerezza solo per ripicca. Questo mai, e Rose non si sarebbe permessa di dubitarne nemmeno un secondo.

 

 

You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.

But I look around me and I see it isn't so.

 

(Paul McCartney)


End file.
